


A little fixation

by oneneuroticfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, just a little drabble, sam's glorious hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneneuroticfan/pseuds/oneneuroticfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glorious hair of Sam Winchester and Dean's fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little fixation

Sometimes he wakes with it across his face, nose to nose with his brother.   
Other times Sam’s head rests on his chest and Dean’s hand is tangled in the strands.   
He jokes about it. He bitches about it. But he wouldn’t change his Sammy, wouldn’t change a strand on his head. 

He likes it when Sam wears his hair up.   
He likes it when he pulls it back from his face with a bandanna.   
But he loves it most when he wears it down. 

Sam doesn’t realise how fixated Dean is on it,   
doesn’t know that Dean watches him for the moments he shifts his head just so and flicks those strands from his eyes,   
that he watches him for the way he pushes it back from his forehead and wishes he could do that. 

And when they’re quiet, when Sam’s sleeping, Dean will finally give in to the urge, push it back from Sam’s face and simply stare,  
and sometimes Sam’s just pretending and Dean pretends not to know, but sometimes Sam will grunt and tell him that staring is creepy. 

He jokes about having slumber parties and braiding Sam’s hair, but one time Dean really did plait it,   
when Sam lost a bet and Dean had dared him if he lost he had to walk around with plaits for the day to show how much of a big girl he really was.   
Dean’s still not sure if Sam lost that bet on purpose, he’s pretty sure he did.


End file.
